


In finem, ne ad mortem iter est scriptor tenaci

by Someone_end_me



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Wings, Angst, Autistic Ella, Azrael is the best, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, God is abusive sorry not sorry, I hurt my children a Lot, M/M, Multi, Ocd Chloe, Past Child Abuse, Past manipulation, Trans Azrael, Trans Female Character, alcoholic michael, i love luci too much, luci has problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_end_me/pseuds/Someone_end_me
Summary: "The journey doesn't end at death's grip"Azrael had always, and will always, care for her brother, for her Lucifer, her Samael, more than she will ever care for any of her siblings. She loves him more than anything and misses him more than anything. But when her other siblings begin to dissapear, and Micheal begins to deteriorate from the guilt weighing him down caused by Uriel's death and the possibility of having to face Lucifer, she must go to earth with Micheal to try and find the cause.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I finally rewatched the entire 3 seasons so I fixed some stuff that didn't line up with canon enough

Azrael always knew where the blade was, in a way. She knew the general area it in was in unless one of her siblings, or Samael’s creations, was in possession of it and she knew when it was used and, generally, who it was used on. And Uriel always had an interest in it, its power and image, though the one he continuously saw, the one all the others except her and father saw, was a simple one; a simple, almost indistinguishable, winged design. Uriel was thrilled with how it changed in his hand and became thicker, more comical and, oddly enough, her dear, overly-serious younger brother liked it that way. The blade, which had initially been designed in the form of a dagger, became more similar to a short sword and the hilt grew thicker and developed a larger, more circular end. She enjoyed comparing it to a penis, something her little brother often had to prevent himself from laughing at.

So when he had taken it while she slept, she hadn’t been concerned. However, when she felt him travel to earth. When she felt him go to Los Angeles, the city where Azrael knew her beloved Samael lived and worked, she became worried. She knew her father would not listen, obsessed as He unceasingly is with whatever creation He was currently working on, and the only chance she had of going to confront Uriel and his possible plans, was through Micheal.

It hadn’t worked though, Michael was concerned for Samael of course, his twins life was as at risk. But Michael couldn’t disobey their father's orders, though he hadn’t given any for thousands of years, her dearest elder brother obeyed the ones He had given them after The Rebellion. So, without the support of her brother and without the excuse of her blade, she had no way to travel without incurring any wrath.

When she feels the blade pierce through Uriel; when she looks into the horrified eyes of her siblings, and she feels Uriel die. Feels the connection they all share, that bond through their minds, break and shatter. The corner of her mind that is solely Uriel shivers and dies with him.

“Samael did this, he caused the death of our brother. He has allowed Mother to remain on Earth and now he has killed our brother.” She could see Raphael seething, his wings shivering in rage. “Not even we punished him in such a way as to destroy his soul when he rebelled and warred against Father and us. Why would he do such a thing to our brother, his brother?” Raphael looked to Michael for the answer, being Samael's twin to everyone believed he knew their fallen brother best, everyone except her. She knew that a few years before the fall, something drew them apart and caused the beginnings of the rift between them all.

“Samael has killed Uriel, that I do not dispute,” spreading her wings, she looked to her siblings and stood to her full height, something she did not often do since she stood taller than them all. “But Uriel was not totally undeserving, and I doubt Samael truly wished to kill our dear brother, and before you all dispute me or grow angered remember that I have seen, killed, and carried the souls of humanities worse as bidden by our Father. I know how jealousy, fear, anger, and uncertainty can affect the soul, the mind. Uriel had a fear of what could happen if Mother returned home. If she returned with a vengeance-fueled by anger and betrayal and wished to destroy us, or if she came with forgiveness and open arms wishing to act as our Mother again. Uriel left without permission, he orchestrated harm to a human, he planned to destroy Mother, and if Uriel could not ensure Mother's death, he planned to orchestrate the death of an undeserving human. Something that we all now to be a grave crime.” They all paused, looking at her in contemplation, Michael smiling softly at her in thanks. “Samael was the most attached to Mother this we all know even if he never did, and Uriel the least, and Samael is oddly attached to the woman. His reaction was foreseeable. I do not believe, however, that Lucifer is truly at fault for Uriel's death, our dearest brother was trying to protect the human whom Uriel was going to kill and mother at the same time. Had Uriel actually succeeded in killing the human woman, I would have had to be the one to punish him.”

Azrael watched the realization, faint as it was, wash over Raphael's eyes. And Azrael watched as her younger brother, as her Raphael, disappeared before her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm back! I've been the horrible thing known as College tm


	2. Et sic velimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And so we wished"

Angels could only get truly drunk if they were newly fallen, but Lord knows, and he does, that Michael tried. He tried after he defeated his dearest Samael, for a very long time he often made attempts with Azrael for some company. He sought comfort in the drink after Amenadiel left to force his dear brother back to his prison. He tried after Amenadiel never returned, he tried after Mother's escape. He repeated his ridiculous once again when Amenadiel fell and the small section of his own mind that was entirely his elder brother be cut from him, and he tried when Uriel died.

His siblings, especially Raphael, his dearest Raphael, his newest reason to try, never understood his addiction to the devil's drink. Funny how they thought the thing their dearest nephew could create with his God-given gifts was above them and their ‘purity.’

He often thought that he was no longer a ‘pure’ being, a perfect version of His perfect mankind. Pure beings didn't fight a war against their own brother, but pure beings also never disobeyed their fathers.

That was the reason wasn't it, that mankind was allowed to disobey Father. Why did Samael not understand that disobeying Father came at a high cost, came at a painful cost? Well, it appeared he did now if one genuinely thought about it. But what Micheal didn't understand, couldn't understand, was why his beloved Samael wanted the pain and suffering that came with disobeying His will and desires. Azrael understood better their dear brother's wishes and wants, and he was jealous. Micheal used to be the one Samael confided in, turned to when Samael had no one else. What had he done to make his twin hate him so? Aside from the obvious.

“It's the fact that humankind, the imperfect version of Father and us, was given something we were not given. Man was given animals, earth, and the ability to disobey father, mankind was given the ability of choice. They were given things we were denied. Even if those things were not grand and powerful, such as the ability to fly oneself where ever one wished.”

“But animals are pointless when one doesn't need to eat to live, it would have been nice to name them, but it isn't a reason for such a rebellion. And earth pales in comparison to our home, our glittering Silver City, it is forever sunny and warm here, the skies are forever clear.”

Azrael sighed, he could tell she was growing weary with him, as she took another sip of the wine he poured for her. “It is not what we have compared to what they were given, it is the fact that they were given it as a gift. Father may have given us our form, our flight, our powers but they were never presented as gifts. We were never given a choice, we never could choose our own fates, our own deeds, make our lives our own.”

“But our lives are our own!” He threw his glass down in frustration, this argument was pointless. Azrael should not be trying to prevent him from carrying his brother, his beloved dearest brother, back into the Silver City through the Pearly Gates. And if he could not have that, he would walk hand in hand with his most loved Samael down to hell so that he would not be alone on the journey.

“But they are not, dearest brother.” Azrael picked up the wine glass and cleaned the spilled drink with a wave of her hand. “We are given the duties that define our lives by Father, I am not ungrateful for the life I live, but do you think my plan for my life was to ferry the souls of dead humans either to heaven or hell for all eternity? Do you think I wanted to be tempted with the possibility of catching a glimpse of our beloved brother Samael’s burnt form every time I delivered a soul to him? If you do, then you are foolish.” She sighed once again and took the bottle he did not remember grabbing from his hand. “You couldn't change his mind then, you won't change it now, so do not make his discontent for you grow by trying to do so. We must hurry if we are to catch him at an agreeable time that does not involve sex.”


	3. Et sic incipit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And so it begins"

Chloe had thought that the all too familiar sound of a punch breaking bone came from the two low-level drug dealers she saw starting a fight, well she had been wrong. Very, very wrong.

Lucifer was the one who actually made the sound, which was actually quite surprising as he didn't violent all too often, what was even more surprising was the sad, blood covered smile on the face of his clone. Ella was standing in between the two Lucifers, having brought a small first aid kit with her, looking just as conflicted as she was confused. Dan was standing off to the left side of the clone, glancing between the both of them, stupified and horrified at the same time.

“I guess I deserved that.” Clone Lucifer chuckled softly, in the way that told everyone he was a man defeated, and she winced when she heard the crack of Clone Lucifers jaw moving. “It seems you haven’t forgotten how to fight.” The woman holding Lucifer's hand and inspecting it, and assumably holding him back, sighed and gave a withering look to Clone Lucifer.

Chloe finally turned to look at Lucifer, the non-clone one, to see him seething. It wasn’t something she was necessarily not used to, he often got mad at the criminals that came their way, but this unbridled rage she hadn’t seen before.

“You guess? You deserve much more than a solid punch to your disgusting face, dear brother.” Chloe could get over the shock of learning Lucifer had a brother, a twin no less, after she dissolved the situation, she didn’t want to arrest Lucifer for murder.

“Alright, enough! Lucifer you need to cool down, and we need to go somewhere more private to figure this out.” When Lucifer shot his gaze onto her, she thought, for just a brief second, his eyes looked red.

“Oh no Detective, I’d much prefer an audience this time around,” she had only been afraid of Lucifer once, but at this moment she was grateful when those crazed and angered eyes weren’t on her. “You humans never got see the first battle, perhaps I will win now that we have an audience, dear brother. You were always one to remain in the shadows.”

“Yes, you always were more charismatic.” Twin Lucifer looked reminiscent which really wasn’t helpful in this situation.

The woman, who she actually forgot about in the chaos of trying to figure out how to stop a blood bath from happening, stepped in front of Lucifer and ran a hand through his hair, smiling softly at him. She watched as Lucifer sighed, smiled at the woman, and walked off towards the forensic lab. Watching him flick his jacket while glaring at his apparent brother, and smirk at her let Chloe release a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“You are Chloe, yes? Would you be able to get a private room so that my brothers can have their fight in a less public area?” Nodding at Lucifer’s sister, Christ Lucifer has a sister, she motioned for Ella to go get Lucifer.

“Yeah, there’s a conference upstairs that’s rarely used. Those two aren't going actually to fight fight, are they?”

“I doubt it, but, to be totally honest, it is unreasonable to put the two of them in a room and not expect some form of a fight. That is just how their relationship is nowadays.” The woman sighed, she seemed to that a lot, Chloe could relate as she held her hand out. “I am Azrael, Lucifer’s youngest, and only, sister. The one he punched is Michael.”

Shaking Azrael’s hand she sighed, which made Azrael smile, “You’re all named from the bible, why am I not surprised.”

“Named from the bible, yes that is one way of putting it. You might wish to call Amenadiel, if not for his ability to diffuse fights between the two then I wish to see him.” Azrael walked off after patting her hard on the shoulder.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis fixed!


	4. Initium ad consummationem saeculi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The beginning of the end of an age"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azrael is based off of Andreja Pejic

When things had calmed down, somewhat, Chloe was finally able to get a good look at Michael and Azrael. Michael was the most noticeable of the two to her, mainly because he looked exactly like Lucifer. Except he really didn’t at the same time.

Michael was almost an exact copy; his hair was longer and less styled, his curls free from any product. Unlike Lucifer who had a well trimmed, very short beard, a little more hair than a five o'clock shadow. Michael had a more full and less well-kept beard, scruffy was the only word she could think of to describe it. He was wearing a simple brown Henley under a black hoodie; there was a small, silver cross necklace draped almost carelessly careful across his neck. In comparison to Lucifer, Michael seemed plain.

But what drew her in the most was the scars. Michael had two large, bold scars across his face, one lying diagonally in between his eyes and the other cutting across his left cheek. Chloe could almost see thin scars across his lips, almost as if something scratched him. She could see the beginning of a jagged scar on the right side of his neck, she guessed it ended on his right hand where another scar could be seen.

Azrael looked shockingly beautiful like she crawled out of a magazine. With two moles above her lip, bright blue eyes, and clear, fair skin, she was more than gorgeous. She couldn’t tell if Azrael was wearing makeup or not, she could only see some form of transparent or lightly colored gloss, but it didn’t seem like anything was on her face. Her hair was a dirty blonde with darker brown roots, but it didn’t look dyed. She was wearing a simple white button up and tight black pants. All in all, Azrael looked like a less suggestive, white version of Maze.

She noticed that Azrael had some scars on her as well, but they were almost unnoticeable, they looked smoothed and faded on her shoulder and collarbone, again as if something scratched her.

“Well this isn’t awkward at all,” Dan spared her a glance but quickly returned his gaze to the staring contest that was progressing between Lucifer and Michael in the conference room.

“Yeah, did you call this Amenadiel person?” She watched as Azrael drew Lucifer’s attention away from their brother, more like attempting though because Lucifer seemed to refuse to turn his attention away from Michael for too long, and he smiled at her. It was the first time she saw him smile all day.

“I called Maze, I assumed she would know who he was and bring him here. Is this as weird to you as it is to me?”

“Oh completely,” Ella walked up behind Dan, startling him in a way that would be funny in any other situation, “but don’t you think Lucifer looks sad. Whenever he looks at his sis, he seems so sad and almost resigned.”

Chloe had noticed, Lucifer acted like he was restraining from touching either of them. It was painful to watch him distance himself from his family in such a way, and it was sad to think about what could have caused it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get the #conflict next chapter  
> (if you can't tell i like short chapters)  
> Comments are loved and appreciated!


	5. Initium a pugna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The beginning of a fight"

When Amenadiel got the call from Dan about Michael and Azrael being on earth, at the precinct no less, he was initially ecstatic. His little brother and sister on earth, with him and Lucifer, it was almost a dream come true, but then he remembered that Lucifer was also on earth, with Michael, in the precinct. It was looking like another war was in the making, and he could only hope that Chloe could hold Lucifer off long enough for him and Maze to get there.

What he did not expect to see, however, was Lucifer and Michael smiling and joking with each other. Dear Father above, it was like the time before The Rebellion, when the two were tied at the hip and giggled under their breath over things none of the rest of them could even guess at.

It was short lived though, Maze stormed in the room and stood in front of Lucifer, blades raised and snarling like an attack dog, and it was like a flip was switched. He wanted to yell at her, scream and rage, but he cooled himself off and forced himself to remember what Michael had done to Lucifer as much as he could stand.

“Mazikeen.” Oh dear Father above, Amenadiel never thought he could miss the sound of someone so much.

“Swine.” Mazikeen sneered, and he should really go in there and stop her, he could hear someone possibly calling his name and touching his arm, but all he could see and hear and feel was Michael and his holy presence. If he concentrated enough, he could almost feel his younger brother in his mind again.

“Oh come on. Certainly, you have more creative insults than that.” Michael smirked at her, he thought he might cry.

“Amenadiel,” Azrael, oh Holy Nephew Azrael is here as well how could he forget her, was shaking him softly and touching his face gently. A small smile on her face. “I should have known this would happen, it was foolish of me to think you would be unaffected by the sight of the two of them together once more. If I’m honest I can hardly stand to be in the same room as them, the memories almost too strong to handle.” He reached out a hand and touched her cheek, smooth and unhindered by the scars he had seen Abbadon give her. He trailed his fingers across her nose, the image of her tear stained, battered and broken face covered in blood after The Rebellion still fresh in his mind, and noticed the small scars scattering across her lip, the ones Maze had given her in The Great War. He trailed his hand down her neck, if not for the skin under his hand he wouldn't believe she was real and placed his hand on the faded scars that he remembered Sama-Lucifer, Lucifer had given her. They had all fought Lucifer, but only Michael and Azrael had kept the aftermath from the wounds, nowadays he wished he still had them.

“Back off Maze, I do not want to arrest you.” Oh, he forgot that she was here.

“Oh no Detective, let her at him. She never did get the chance to during that very first war, did you Mazikeen.” Lucifer smirked, but Amenadiel could see the pain and hurt in his eyes.

“Enough.” He needed to get himself together, act like the first born he was, and stop a possible celestial fight. “Mazikeen this isn't the time, I know you wish to fight my brother but do not do this now.” She sneered at him but backed off somewhat, she put the knives away at least.

“Thanks for that Amenadiel.” Chloe looked strained and tired, he would be too if he had to deal with Lucifer and Michael in one room for too long. “I've never seen her look that murderous before.”

“I have, unfortunately, thank you for finding a more private area for all of us to, reconnect in a way.”

“No problem, want us to stay or leave?”

He thought for a second, on the one hand, it would be beneficial to have as many authority figures in the room, especially Chloe to ensure Lucifer doesn't do anything too dramatic, but he didn't know if his two more celestial and less experienced siblings would be able to keep their divinity hidden. “Yes, it would be beneficial to have as many authority figures as possible.”

“Alright, just tell us to leave if we need to.”

Amenadiel gave her a strained smile. This was going to be awkward, very awkward.


	6. Cum sociis ne quis expectamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Though the allies may not be who we expect"

  
Maze wasn't sure if her real face was showing or not, she was angry enough that her control could be slipping, but she couldn't be bothered enough to really care. She had to keep Lucifer safe from that pig that stole his face.

Azrael she was fine with, was actually quite pleased to see her, they had always gotten along when a soul that needed to be escorted was delivered, and she had to supervise the newest chaperone because Lucifer couldn't stand to see his beloved sister.

“We're here on official business, so call off your attack dog." Michael sneered at her and the only thing holding her back was the look on Azrael’s face, she would have words with him, and Maze doubted they would be pleasant.

“Yes, well, considering my attack dog is a highly trained killing machine and more loyal than you ever were, I'm not too keen on calling her off.” Lucifer was barely holding onto his control as well, his eyes dimming red just the tiniest bit, and that insult caused such a hurt look on the pig's face that she wasn't offended that Lucifer called her his attack dog. THat and the horrified look on every human in the room was kind of hilarious.

“Brother…” Michael reached out to Lucifer, but Azrael gently guided his hand back to his side, gaining a hurt look from her brother and sent a disappointed one in return.

“You've done enough damage Michael, simply sit there and look pretty.” As if he could look pretty, disgusting lump of feathers. “We’re here for matters other than reconnecting, our brothers and sisters have been disappearing for reasons unknown.”

“Wait, you’re siblings are being kidnapped?” At Azrael's nod, Chloe looked between all of them, horrified. “How long has this been going on, why haven’t you reported it sooner?”

“It’s not really something you could help with, or well, something we didn’t think we needed your help with.” Michael, the little shit, decided to open his fat mouth. At least he was treating Chloe with respect, so Maze didn’t have to gut him for that. She still had very valid reasons for gutting him though.

“We had wished to keep it within the family circle, but it has escalated to where we need assistance from more seasoned professionals.” Azrael scratched her shoulder, over the scars that Lucifer gave her. Maze noticed she did that when she was uncomfortable, she used to do it a lot when they would see each other at the gates of hell, especially when Azrael searched for a glimpse of her brother.

“Christ, I hate your families way of handling things. How long has this been going on?” Chloe looked about ready to keel over, her face was pinched as if she had just eaten one of those sour candy things called warheads, and Maze could see her eyebrow actually start to twitch.

“This past year, starting right around the time that Uriel passed away.” Maze felt Lucifer flinch next to her, she glanced to her left to and watched his face twist in guilt. Amenadiel also curled into himself into a little. She just glared at the pig, she wasn’t sad that Uriel was dead, Maze did feel somewhat sorry for the angels though. Especially Lucifer, who was forced to kill him; she could understand the pain of killing a sibling.

“And you didn’t think to come to the police with this sooner?” Dan, who she hadn’t noticed was standing in the corner, moved over to stand behind Chloe. He stared down at the two angels in utter confusion, looking for the world like he wanted a hole to swallow them up, or maybe swallow him up. Maze found both ideas fairly agreeable but would prefer if the proverbial hole would just swallow up Michael. Dan was far too exciting, and she likes Azrael far too much. “You kept this secret for a year, while your siblings just disappeared?”

“It’s not like you could be of any help, Daniel.” Michael looked at Dan like he was an idiot, and while the man wasn’t the smartest he was her sort of friend, so she did what any proper friend would do; pull out her knives and get ready to fight.

“Alright, enough!” Chloe slammed her hands on the table, startling all of them, and sending a glare all around the room, though it was focused mainly on herself. Which was offending but she followed the silent order and sat down. “I’m not going to lie and say I’m happy you waited a freaking year to come to us with this but if I know anything about Lucifer’s family is that you guys have weird principles. It might be a miracle you came to us at all, so we’re all going to calm down,” her gaze was cast, once again, to Maze, which was, again, offending, “stop being rude,” she looked at Michael, and the swine actually looked sheepish and a little ashamed. This is why she liked Chloe, the woman was a tough son of a bitch.

“And we are going to figure this out like the adults we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I present a new chapter! At last


	7. Sed tamen socii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But they are allies nonetheless"

Ella wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

  
She could never really be sure in these situations; sure she had taught herself how to read people pretty well, but this was a little different. It was actually a lot different. Ella had never been in a situation like this where things were so tense even she could tell. She really didn't know how to handle it.

“I agree,” Amenadiel straightened his back but Ella could tell he wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide. That's the kind of reading she was naturally good at, seeing the emotions that people wanted to protect or aren't at the forefront of their minds. It was a skill that got her into trouble as a kid but comes in pretty handy as an adult.

“We need to get this figured out as quick as possible, to do that we have to act like adults and not bickering children.” Amenadiel put his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, causing him to flinch and shift in his seat. Ella knew that Lucifer’s relationship with his family was strange and not healthy, something that they had bonded over during their monthly sleepovers, but even she drew comfort from her brother in tough situations. And she knew that Amenadiel and Lucifer were actually reasonably close so seeing Lucifer act so reluctant around his own family, especially Amenadiel, was disconcerting and made Ella all the more morbidly curious as to just what the hell happened.

"Raphael was the first to disappear," Azrael began scratching at the scars on her right shoulder again, something that Ella noticed the woman did when she seemed uncomfortable. Honestly, who wouldn't be, having to talk about how your siblings disappeared with a group mainly made up of strangers. "The night Uriel was killed, all of us present were discussing the circumstances of his death, trying to understand the situation better, when Raphael vanished." Lucifer had fully retreated into himself at this point, he didn't physically appear too disturbed, but his shoulders were slightly hunched in, and his eyes remained downcast. He refused to look at anyone in the room, and whenever Maze or Amenadiel made a move to touch him, he would shift away from them. Ella could see that he was hesitant to move away from their offered comfort as well, it almost seemed like he was punishing himself.

"Is Uriel's death related to these kidnappings?" Dan had grabbed a chair and sat down next to Chloe, pulling a notebook and pen from the inner side of his coat. Ella didn't dare get any closer than the corner she had chosen to occupy. "And how did he die?"

"It does not, and we would rather keep that knowledge out of your corrupt system." Michael glared at Dan almost as if he wished to kill him, which was weird because Dan's just a giant puppy. Christ, Lucifer's family was odd.

"Micheal!" Azrael pulled Lucifer's twin closer to her and whispered something in his ear, causing the scruffier version of Lucifer to flinch and nod. Watching him deflate in his seat was kind of funny, he looked like a kid whose favorite toy was taken away. "Uriel's death was caused by an unfortunate set of misunderstandings and poor decisions. However, the exact details of his death have nothing to do with this case, and we request that they remain unknown to anyone except our family."

"We understand," Chloe folded her arms on the table and gestured to Azrael, "please continue."

"After Raphael was Jophiel two months later, and Ariel only a week after him. We found no evidence of any outsiders or intruders on the grounds of our home. It is as if they merely vanished in front of our eyes." Azrael gave Lucifer, Amenadiel, and Maze a strange look as she said that like there was some hidden meaning behind the words. "Of course they did not, it merely feels that way since we have been unable to solve this problem so far."  
"Ok," Chloe looked over Dan's forearm to his notes, "do you have any more siblings we need to aware of?"

"Gabriel and Raziel are under the protection of our personal guards within our estate. I would prefer their location not to be recorded in case someone who is involved with these kidnappings gains access to your police databases." Michael smoothed his left hand over his shoulder and down the rest of his arm to rub his hand against the large scar on top of his right hand. "That way they remain safe."

Ella had a feeling that whether or not they knew the address of Lucifer's family home, his other two siblings were fighting a losing battle against the kidnapper.


End file.
